


I Can't Explain

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Concussions, Fluff, M/M, back when garret got a concussion, oh my goddd i cant time anymore, wait that was only a few weeks ago no?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: Garret lets himself stare at Travis for another minute before he speaks up, propping his head up on an arm, “what are you doing here?”“Me?” Travis turns, surprised. “I thought we were going out to eat. For dinner.” He drops his phone on the bed beside him and stares into Garret’s eyes.Garret furrows his brow, thinking back to what he was trying to remember before going to bed. It’s hazy and he can’t quite chase down what he was thinking about.





	I Can't Explain

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit again.
> 
> not very edited. took under an hour to write. lol wheres the next chapter for the giselle au you ask? not even started, i answer. whoops.

Garret steps into his apartment with a grimace. It was cold outside, the freezing wind biting at his body despite all the layers he’s put on. There’s something heavy looming inside his brain, it masks his thoughts a little and drags his consciousness down. He drops his coat down by the door. He knows he shouldn’t be leaving things out and making a mess, but he’s muddled enough that he just wants to sleep. 

He makes it to his bed in one piece, shaking out of his socks before quickly burrowing under the covers. He was planning to do something later on today, but he forgot what it was. He knows it’s something special, something he was looking forward to. But it’s beyond the reach of his mind, deep within the recess of his brain.

He tries to stay awake because he wants to remember. It’s something important that he does not want to miss, but the ringing in his ears is too loud for him to concentrate on anything. It doesn’t take long for his eyes to droop shut, head lolling to the side as his breaths even out. 

Garret is subsequently woken up by a shift in his bed. He opens his eyes with a startled grunt, heart racing as he’s disrupted from his dream. He shifts towards the source of the movement and finds Travis, out of his winter coat, lying beside him. He’s scrolling through his phone, the light from it is his face with a soft glow in the darkness of his bedroom. It’s late, the sun has already set. Garret’s surprised he slept for so long. 

He turns towards Travis with a sigh, brushing a hand through his hair before staring at him. He’s admiring Travis’s features, his little faces as he sees something weird or funny on his phone. It’s endearing -- the way his eyes or nose will scrunch up without his knowledge. It’s an unconscious quirk, something Garret loves about Travis. 

He lets himself stare at Travis for another minute before he speaks up, propping his head up on an arm, “what are you doing here?”

“Me?” Travis turns, surprised. “I thought we were going out to eat. For dinner.” He drops his phone on the bed beside him and stares into Garret’s eyes. 

Garret furrows his brow, thinking back to what he was trying to remember before going to bed. It’s hazy and he can’t quite chase down what he was thinking about.

“Did I say that?” Garret asks. His heart starts beating faster, why can’t he remember?

Travis frowns and shifts closer to him, placing a hand on his forehead. “You did, a few weeks ago, actually. You said you were going to make a reservation and everything. Are you sick?”

Garret looks away from Travis, still trying to rack his mind for answers. “I don’t remember, but I’m not sick.”

“Well, it doesn’t feel like you have a fever,” Travis hums. “Oh, no. What if it’s those shots during practice?” There’s a worried look in Travis’s eyes, creases along his forehead. 

Garret sighs, “Trav, come on.” 

“Garret,” he draws out with a whine, “what if it is? How long have you been in bed for?”

“When I got home,” Garret mumbles as he turns his head into the pillow. He does feel kind of strange. 

“And why did you go to sleep? You hate naps,” Travis says, burrowing into Garret’s chest. 

Garret pulls him closer with a frown, “I felt really hazy. I don’t know, didn’t feel good.”

“You see? You’ve been having memory troubles, you don’t feel good, and haziness? It’s better to check it out, Sparky,” Travis says into his neck. The warmness of his breath distracts Garret from the resounding ringing in his ears. 

“I don’t want to have a concussion,” Garret says as fear rushes through him. He’s never had one before, and he isn’t sure how he’ll heal. Will it take weeks before he can play again? He hates to say it, but he’s lost a golden opportunity. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be here with you,” Travis smiles softly, cupping Garret’s face gently and pressing a kiss against his forehead. 

Garret hauls Travis into a tight hug, he wants to be as close as he can to Travis. It’s comforting, knowing he’ll have someone along all the scary moments. He breathes deeply and revels in the warmth of having Travis with him. 

***

It’s a week or so later when he realizes what he forgot. He’s in net for the first time in forever, finally able to take some shots. He’s in his practice gear, watching a drill on the other end of the rink from his own net when he has a revelation. He groans loudly, catching the attention of Mitch who startles a bit. Garret waves him off with his stick, berating himself internally.

He finally remembers what he was supposed to do with Travis the night he was concussed.

He hooks his stick around Travis when he skates by, dragging him closer to the crease. Travis is complaining already, making weird faces as he tells Garret they’re actually here because they have a job. 

Garret interrupts his spiel, “Remember how I made reservations for dinner? And forgot about it?”

“Yeah,” Travis says as he stops his rant. He looks at Garret, intrigued and confused. 

“It was our one year anniversary,” Garret explains, “and I wanted to do something special.”

Travis is stunned. “Did I forget about our anniversary? Oh my god, I forgot about our anniversary. Garret!” His name is uttered in a whine as Travis gently crashes into him. 

Garret is laughing as Travis is still lamenting about being the worst boyfriend ever as the goalie coaches and trainers stare on in worry. 

There’s a quick yell from Babs that detaches Travis from Garret within a few seconds, something about terrorizing the injured. Garret waves the statement off, but he lets Travis go all the same. 

It doesn’t upset Garret in the least that Travis forgot an anniversary, there’ll be plenty more to come. 

All that matters to him is the glint in Travis’s eyes as he skates away from Garret with a meaningful smile, promising other things to come later.

**Author's Note:**

> exams? never heard of her. 
> 
> if you liked this fic, please leave a kudos. and if you really liked it, leave a comment down below. tell all your friends, and come yell with me on tumblr @mitcheemarns. its all bullshit everywhere.


End file.
